Only CGL girl (An Holes movie Fanfiction)
by labratgwenpiper
Summary: What happens when Stanley Yelnats the fourth and Lucy Jones are sent to Camp Green Lake? What happens when Lucy becomes real close friends with Zero? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh meat

Chapter 1: Fresh meat

The name's no other than Lucy Jones. I'm 14 with curly brown hair past my shoulder blades and silver blue green eyes. I'm 4'9" tall with a whole lot of attitude and I got a tattoo on my 13th birthday. It's a black and white kitten curled into a ball, sleeping. I had a pretty tough childhood. My dad got arrested for murder when I turned 4 and mother didn't take it as well as I thought she would. She kept on drinking and getting drunk which eventually lead to her beating me saying it was my fault my dad got put into jail. School was just the same. People called me bitch and slut, shoving me into lockers. I eventually learned to ignore them and started carrying a pistol to school just in case anything got out of hand but that was until someone and when I mean someone, I mean Miss. Mary Sue.

How much I hate her. Her prefect body with that long blond hair and blue eyes of hers. She looked like a Barbie doll made of plastic with all that make-up on. She was the main bully. She was taller than me like everyone else except my best friend, Gwen Piper. Mary Sue did the worst thing to me. Called my best friend a bitch and a slut. Gwen was new to the school and really pretty like Mary Sue and was never bullied in her life until she became my best friend which was a week ago when she came.

There we were standing in the hall against the lockers talking, right? And out the corner of my eye I see Miss. Mary Sue, walking our way with that little crew of hers. Ashley Hammond and Kim Crawford. "Hey, Gwen. What are you doing with this bitch? Why don't you come hang out with us?" Mary Sue asked coming up to us.

"Naw, I'm good. I'd rather hang out with Lucy." She answered and this was Mary Sue's comment.

"Fine. I guess you'll be a bitch and a slut just like her." She said pointing at me. I had my book-bag on and once I saw Gwen eyes watering, you know what I did? I pulled out the pistol out of my bag and pointed it at Mary Sue.

**Bang**

I shot her and killed her. And that's basically how I ended up in court.

"You have two choices, missy. Jail or Camp Green Lake?" The judge said.

"Wait, isn't Camp Green Lake a boys camp?" I ask.

"Yes it is. The reason that's a choice is because there is no room at a girls camp." He said.

"Oh okay. Camp Green Lake." I replied.

"18 months, Camp Green Lake, girl." He said slamming the hammer down.

Here I sat on the back of a old bus with three other people. A boy two years older than me, a police officer, and the bus driver. I had brought my MP3 player with me so I had my earphones in listening to I will survive by Stephanie Bentley. I was wearing my favorite outfit. A camouflage sports bra,purple booty shorts and some cute sparkly pink tennis shoes to go along with it. The boy I learned stole a pair of Clyde "Sweetfeet" Livingston shoes. The bus ride was long and soon enough I saw holes, and lots of them. I could see orange jumpers in some as we neared the camp and soon the bus came to a halt.

"Come on, princess." The officer said shoving me and the boy off the bus.

"Don't call me a princess." I said staring at him with the evil eye.

"So, um, where's the lake?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, where is the lake?"

"Hey, what did I just tell you. Don't be a wise guy. Follow me you two." The officer said leading us to a room where a chubby man was sitting at a desk eating sunflower seeds. Two seats in front on the desk.

"Sit down." He says motioning to the two seats in front of him. We take our seats me on the right and the boy on the left while the officer hands him the files.

"What's with the sunflower seeds, man?" The officer asks.

"I give up smoking. Stanley Yelnats...The fourth?"

"Yeah. Everyone in my family names their son Stanley because it's Yelnats backward." Stanley said.

"Lucy Jones?" He asks.

"Yes, sir."

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?" Mr. Sir says.

"Yes Mr. Sir." We both say trying not to giggle.

"Do you think that's funny?" Mr. Sir asks standing up.

We look up at him."No, Mr. Sir." We say.

"This isn't a Girl Scout camp. Understand?" Mr. Sir says walking up to a mini fridge picking up two cokes.

"Here." He says and we lean up sticking our hands out.

"Boy, y'all a bag of tricks." He says handing it to the officer.

"Thanks." The officer said.

"You thirsty?" He asks.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." We answer.

"Well, you better get used to it. You gonna be thirsty for the next 18 months." Mr. Sir says walking out of his office, motioning for us to follow.

"Look around you, Jones, Yelnats. What do you see? Any guard towers? How about an electric fence? You wanna run away, go ahead. I won't stop you." He said turning the other way.

"I'm warnin' you!" He yells.

"You heard the man, Spence." Another cowboy says. Stanley and I look back and notice a gun on his hip.

"Oh, don't worry. This here's for yellow-spotted lizards, I wouldn't waste a bullet on you." Mr. Sir says.

"I'm not going to run away, Mr. Sir." Stanley says.

"Me either, Mr. Sir." I say looking back at him.

"Good thinkin' Yelnats Jones. Doesn't nobody run away from here. You know why? We got the only water for 100 miles - our own little oasis. You want to run away, them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day." He says walking off toward amother room.

Mr. Sir walks into another room. "Hi, Mr. Sir." A boy in a orange jumper says. Mr. Sir picks up two pairs of boots. "Undress." He says. Me, I only had to take off my shoes. Only thing I was going to take off.

"You get two sets of clothes - one for work, one for relaxation. After three days, your work clothes will be washed, your second set becomes your work clothes. Is that clear?" He says throwing us each a orange jumper.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." We say.

"You are to dig one hole each day - 5- foot deep, 5- foot in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun." Mr. Sir says as Stanley trips and falls.

"Sorry, Mr. Sir." He says standing back up as I zip the jumper half way up, ending at my bellybutton.

"You need to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes."

"Rattlesnakes?" Stanley asks.

"You don't bother them, they won't bother you...usually. Being bit by a rattler not the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die, usually. But you don't want to get bit by a yellow- spotted lizard. That is the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die a slow and painful death...always." Mr. Sir says as I finish tying the boots as the door opens.

"Stanley Yelnats, Lucy Jones." He says as we stand facing him. "I just want to let y'all know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you bad kids. I respect you, Stanley, Lucy. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor." He says.

"Start that touchy feely crap, I'm outta here. Give them some towels, tokens. Set them up." Mr. Sir says before walking off leaving us with this Dr. Pendanski.

"I'm with Mr. Sir on that one." I say.

"You'll both be in "D" tent. "D" stands for diligence. That's the mess hall. There's the rec room. And there's the showers. There's only one knob 'cause there's only one temperature - cold. And that's the warden's cabin over there. That's the #1 rule at Camp Green Lake - do not upset the warden." He said.

"Yeah, he seemed kind of-." Stanley started.

"Who? Oh, Mr. Sir? Oh, he's not the warden. He's just been in a bad mood since he quit smoking." Dr. Pendanski says as three boys all taller than me, one black with thick glasses, one with a white headband, and one chubby black one.

"Hey, mom... Who's the Neanderthal and the girl?" the one with thick glasses says.

"This is Stanley and Lucy." He says pointing us out.

"So, what's happening with Barfbag?" The chubby one asks.

"Oh, Lewis won't be returning. He's still in the hospital. Stanley, Lucy, meet Rex, Alan, and Theodore." he says pointing them out.

"Hi." Stanley says as I wave at them.

"Yo, my name is X-Ray. And thats Squid, that's Armpit." X-Ray I believe said.

"Him, he's mom." Squid says.

"They all their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them, the names society will recognize them by." Dr. Pendanski says. "Theodore, why don't we show these two their cots?" He asks.

"Go ahead 'Pit." X-Ray said.

"Welcome to your new home, Lucy and Stanley." Dr. Pendanski says showing us to D-tent.

"Barfbag slept here and Lucy you're right here." Armpit says pointing at Stanley's bed and then kicking mine.

"Keep your bed clean." Mom says as two more boys walk in. One Mexican, one white with hair pointed in every direction.

"I'm Magent, that's ZigZag." Magent says before walking to his cot which happened to be on my left side.

"And this is Zero. Say hello to Lucy and Stanley, Zero. Do you want to know why they call him Zero? Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head." Mom said as he ruffled his curly hair. Now this angered me.

"Hey, Mom. It's not nice to call people stupid. I'm pretty sure he's really smart. Maybe he doesn't want to answer any stupid questions. I thought you were supposed to be our counselor. Not our bully." I say trying hard not to raise my voice.

"It's true." We hear a soft voice say.

"Oh my god, you got Zero to talk." X-Ray said patting my shoulder but after what I've been through, I twisted his wrist behind his back and pushed him against the ground.

"Don't ever use god's name in vain." I said yelling now.

"Okay, okay gosh." X-Ray asks getting up.

"Thank you." I say before settling down on my cot.

"Stanley your mentor will be Theodore, Lucy yours Zero." Mom says before leaving.

"Am I glad he's gone. He maybe a little too happy." Me and Stanley say under our breath as everyone leaves to go do something else except me, Stanley, and Zero.

"Ugh. It's going to a long 18 months." I say as I flop down on my bed.

"Yes it is." I hear Stanley say as a bell rings.

"I think that's the dinner bell. I'm going to find Theodore and ask him." Stanley says following Zero out the tent.

"You coming?" Stanley asks.

"Naw, I'm good." I say.

"Suit yourself." Stanley says.

I lay back against my pillow staring at the ceiling. Man, what a day? Zero looked very familiar but where would I know him from? I kept thinking about where I would know Zero from when some of the boys walked in including Zero, Stanley, X-Ray, ZigZag, and Magnet.

"So Lucy, how'd you end up here?" X-Ray asked now sitting across from me.

"A bully by the name of Mary Sue called my one and only best friend a bitch and slut, so I shot and killed that bitch. And I don't regret anything." I say sitting up.

"Damn, chica." Magnet said.

"Night." Mom says.

"Good night boys." I say pulling the blankets up.


	2. Chapter 2: First Holes

**Morning (Lucy's POV)**

"Smiling faces, smiling faces. The early mole digs the deepest hole." Mom yells as us campers drag our selfs to the "Library" to get our shovels.

"Come and get them. Let's go. C'mon Magnet open them peepers." Mr. Sir yells as he opens the "Library". We start grabbing shovels and getting breakfast. Well I don't. I mean I grab my shovel just not breakfast. Slinging the shovel across my shoulders I turn around just in time to see Stanley's shovel taken by X-Ray and another one thrown down by his feet.

"You picked up X-Ray's shovel. It's shorter than the rest of them." Squid says rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

"Smaller shovel, smaller hole." Magnet says in between bits of his breakfast. After breakfast we start heading towards the digging site.

"Dig here. If you find anything interesting you are to report it to me or Pendanski." Mr. Sir says marking mine and Stanley's digging spot with an X with the heel of his boot.

"What are we looking for?, Mr. Sir." Stanley asks leaning up against his shovel.

"Nothing." He says before walking off. Stanley placed his shovel in the dirt and jumped on it with both feet and fell right on his butt.

"Hahaha, you okay?" I laughed helping him to his feet.

"Yeah." He replied.

"One down a billion more to go." Mr. Sir said. So we all started digging. The sun was starting to rise. Stanley's hole was near X-Ray's, Magnet's, and Squid's hole while mine was near Zero's. Digging was boring so I decided to sing/hum to my favorite song by Avril Lavigne.

**Waking up I see that everything is OK**

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

**I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

**[Chorus]**

**This innocence is brilliant**

**I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect**

**Please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

**[Chorus]**

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliant**

**Makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliance**

**Please don't go away**

**Cause I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it**

**Don't you let it pass you by**

**[Chorus]**

"Damn, girl. You're pretty good. You never told us you could sing." X-Ray said popping his head out of his hole. I already had my jumper tied around my waist.

"Yeah, chica. You good." Squid says. All the others including Zero nodded their head as if agreeing with the two.

"Thank you. No one has ever liked my singing before." I replied back as Zero climbed out his hole and spit in it.

"Don't tell me he's done." Me and Stanley said at the same time.

"No one told you. Zero's like the fastest digger. I think he eats the dirt." ZigZag said as Zero stalked back to camp.

"I'm almost done. About five more shovel fulls and I'll be done and I don't think he eats the dirt, ZigZag." I say shoveling another shovel full out my hole.

"Ok now I'm done. Exactly how do I get out? Any ideas? Anyone? Okay looks like I'm trying this on my own." I say trying to get out the hole I just dug. I grip the side and pull myself up only to fall back down.

"Aww, come on. I really wish someone would help me out of this hell hole please." I reply.

"Here. Take my hand." A shadow comes into view. It's Stanley.

"Thank you, Stanley. At least someone has some manners around here." I say taking his hand thinking how a nice man like him could end up in a place like this.

"We're criminals. We don't help people." X-Ray answers.

"Well that's a nice answer." I say swinging the shovel across my shoulder heading back to camp. The walk back was long. The tents was a sight of relief. I threw the shovel in the pile of one shovel and walked to the tent. I walked in and flopped down on my bed not even noticing that Zero laid on his. My hair was a mess. Sticking out in every direction clumps of dirt matted in from where I fell in the hole. Blisters covered both my hands and were very painful. I grabbed my brush and brushed my way through the dirt.

"I don't know how you work so fast without getting many blisters." I said brushing as much dirt out as possible out my hair.

"It's easy really as long as you work fast. And plus I love digging holes." He replies sitting up a bit.

"Well that explains why you are such a fast digger. Doesn't your hair ever get like this?" I replied.

"Yeah it did, once. On my first day. I didn't have the hat I have now so when I went to get out the hole I fell back in. Dirt covered my hair from one end to the other. Took me forever to get all of it out. Here hand me the brush. We got plenty of time." Zero said sitting all the way up patting the seat beside him. I handed him the brush and sat down my back towards him.

"I started at the bottom and worked my way up. Trying to get it all at once just hurt too much. He stroked the bottom part a couple of time double checking for dirt and worked his way up.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"When I was about 4 years old. I was at the park with my best friend. I don't remember her name. But we were on the jungle gym, hanging upside down when I flipped over and fell in the dirt. Dirt covered my hair. She was going somewhere so she had her brush with her and taught me how to brush out dirt without taking your head off." Zero answered.

"Wow. I had a best friend that looked just like you except without the hat." I said. He had just finished my hair.

"Here you might need this. You know you remind a lot of her too." He says placing a hat on my head and walking out the tent. No it couldn't be? Could it? I think I have a crush on this one. I carefully took the hat off and stared at it. It was his hat. His green hat. I sat in confusion until X-Ray walked in.

"Hey. What are you doing sitting on Zero's bed?" He asked. I didn't notice I was still sitting on his bed.

"Nothing, X." I said jumped to my bed and shoved the hat under my pillow not wanting X to know what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: That's Her

**Zero's POV**

"That's her. I know that was my best friend 10 years ago. If I could only remember what her name was then. She had long curly brown hair like mine with silver blue green eyes. Wait a minute. Lucy Jones." I thought to myself as I pulled out half of a photo of the girl I just described out my pocket. I turned it over and looked at the back. I could read little but I still knew what it said. _Lucy Jones._ She only taught me how to read my name and hers and write mine. "I wonder if she still has the other half." I wondered. "I'll ask her later."

**Lucy's POV**

It was dinner time but I didn't go. So I sat on my bed staring at half a picture of my best friend, Hector Zeroni. I taught him how to write his name so written on the back was his name. It was simple writing not cursive like when I wrote mine. Yeah I was 4 but I learned cursive from my mom. Still thinking about if Zero was Hector. If it was how the hell did he end up here. He was a sweet boy. Maybe a little clumsy but still. I stood pulling his hat from under my pillow, fixing it, and placing it on his pillow. It was his not mine. I had my own somewhere. I might need to find it, to avoid getting my hair messed up again. I dragged my bag out from under my cot and started taking stuff out. Some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, some of my favorite books, a lighter, and ahh there's my hat. My dad's hat really. A camouflage hat. He gave it to me. I placed it on my head and piled back down and grabbed a good book after stuffing everything else in the bag.

"This is a good book. The last silk dress." I say quietly to myself starting to read. I was already on chapter six when the boys walked in except Stanley.

"Hey, Lucy. What you reading? The last silk dress." ZigZag said sitting down on his cot. We all heard about two gun shots before Stanley ran in. He told us about how he'd just seen a yellow spotted lizard.

"What color was his blood?" ZigZag asked.

"I don't - I don't know. I couldn't tell." Stanley answered. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. I felt someone take my book, set it down beside me and pulled my blanket up,covering me. Took my hat off and placed it beside me too.

"Good night, Lucy." I heard someone say and with that I slept.

**Zero's POV**

I saw Lucy roll over and her book fall by her side, her eyes closed. I stood up and took the book before it fell on the floor, marked her page and placed it by her pillow. I grabbed the cover and pulled it up. Then carefully pulled off her hat and placed it with her book.

"Good night, Lucy." I said softly to where no one could hear. I climbed myself onto my cot, faced the wall and fell asleep.


End file.
